1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock bolt for a rotary closure cylinder of a safety lock, having a bolt tip and a bolt head whose back end is intended to rest against a housing pin when slid radially outward for sliding the housing pin into the rotating closure cylinder.
2. Prior Art
Lock bolts of this kind have been known for a long time. They are also called core pins and in a rotary closure cylinder, form the part of the tumblers that is supported in a radial stepped bore of the rotor. Lock bolts of this kind have been disclosed for example in the applicant's WO 87/05654. These each have a sleeve-shaped slider element that makes it difficult to immobilize the lock bolt when attempting to damage it. The security of rotary closure cylinders is also impaired by so-called "electropicks". With these, a tool is used to spin the rotor around its rotational axis with a particular torque and at the same time, the tumblers are moved radially outward by means of vibration until all of the housing pins are disposed behind the shoulder formed by the rotation of the rotor. The rotor can then be released for rotation. Unauthorized unlocking attempts of this kind impair the unlocking security of rotary closure cylinders. Unlocking security is understood by one skilled in the art to mean the degree of difficulty involved in circumventing the tumblers of a rotary closure cylinder using devices, without force, without knowledge about the affiliated key, and without destroying the lock.